onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 687
Chapter 687 is titled "Wild Animal". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 12 - "Caribou Escapes." Caribou escapes on the Caribou Pirates' ship, leaving his crew and brother behind. Short Summary Sanji is with Tashigi's subordinates as they try to reach the other Straw Hats. Sanji explains some his motives and some of Zoro's own motives. In the Biscuits Room, Tashigi tells Zoro that she should fight Monet despite Zoro's protests. Zoro sits down and tells Tashigi to do what she wants. Monet attacks, and Tashigi is quickly outmatched. Monet bites Tashigi's shoulder, but Tashigi prevents permanent damage by holding on to Monet's head. Zoro then attacks Monet, slashing her on the cheek. Frozen by fear, Monet is then cut in half by Zoro. However, his attack was not imbued with Haki, so she does not die. Monet is then finished off by Tashigi. Long Summary Sanji assures the G-5 men that, while he will not hurt women, Zoro is an entirely different story, and that Tashigi and he will be fine as they continue to look for the kids. This boosts the Marines' morale that they will get praised by Tashigi, Nami, and Robin if they accomplish their goal. Meanwhile, Zoro gets mad at Tashigi, claiming that she is getting in his way but Tashigi claims that, in addition to keep Monet from going after her subordinates, she is staying behind because Zoro will not cut a woman basing her assertion on their first duel back in Loguetown. Zoro denies it but claims since Tashigi wants to fight Monet, sits down and permits Tashigi to have the battle. Thinking she assumed Zoro's "weakness", Monet becomes conceited and attacks Tashigi with a barrage of snow attacks. She eventually manages to wound Tashigi with a bite to the shoulder. However, Tashigi endures it because she knows she will lose her arm if she pulls back. Just when Monet is about to finish her, Zoro cuts Monet on the cheek with Busoshoku Haki, causing her to let go of Tashigi. He is chiding Tashigi for being too slow as he approaches Monet menacingly. Admitting that there are things he would rather not cut, he then asks if she has ever met a wild animal that is guaranteed not to bite. Monet realizes he actually is going to attack her but is paralyzed with fear because of this. Zoro cuts her in half but does not use Haki, thus she survives thanks to her Logia intangibility. He then asks if the two women are satisfied. However, Monet is still too terrified to pull herself back together properly. One half of Monet's body manages to get up and attempts to stab Zoro in the back. Tashigi then intervenes and finishes her off, finally defeating the snow harpy. Quick References Chapter Notes *Yarisugi defeats Coribou. *Sanji and the G-5 Marines are heading for Nami and Robin's location. *Tashigi is able to use the Rokushiki technique, Soru. *Zoro is seen using Busoshoku Haki for the first time in this chapter, using it to cut Monet on the cheek while she was in her Logia form. *Zoro and Tashigi defeat Monet. *Zoro reveals a new attack. *This is the first time in the series that Tashigi uses a named attack. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 687 it:Capitolo 687